Emily the Beautiful Engine
Emily is a beautiful girl, the main female, and the mysterious Emerald stiring single tender engine in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Relationship *'Home:' Island of Sodor *'Train Built:' Steamie *'Personality: '''Kind, nice, honest, bossy (sometimes), friendly, helpful, happy, horny, slutty, sexy. *'Appearance:' Green tender engine with 4 small wheels at the front, 2 drive wheels in the middle, 2 small wheels behind, and tender with 6 wheels, black smokebox, red chassis, black buffers, grey face, yellow portholes and white lamp *'Numbers:' 12 *'Gender:' Female *'Affiliations:' Good *'Allies:' Thomas the Tank Engine (boyfriend), Edward the Blue Engine (father), Henry the Green Engine (uncle), Gordon the Big Engine (uncle), James the Red Engine (cousin), Percy the Small Engine (best friend), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Murdoch the Strong Engine (uncle), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine (brother), Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel, BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney (son), Bertie, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty the Little Diesel, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (mother), Rosie, Lady (beautiful magical friend), Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen, Bash and Dash the Logging Locos, Ferdinand the Logging Loco, Hiro (grandfather), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert the Forest Engine, City of Truro *'Enemies:' Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty, George, Bulgy , Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), Sidney, D261, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks *'Likes: 'Thomas (A Lot), working on the Fat Controller's Railway, telling Thomas what to do, being nice to her friends, imagining herself as a streamlined engine (like Caitlin, when she got take to the Steamworks), Taking Annie And Clarabel For Thomas (Because She Thinks Thomas Is Cute). She plays Tillie in The Emily Engine That Could She is a little emerald engine that could. She plays Gaffer in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) She plays GoGo Tomago in Big Engine 6 She is a mechanical engineering student She plays Ly the Fairy in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (Toonmbia's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) (Version 2) Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) She is a fairy. She plays Jewel in Rio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) and More! She is a parrot She plays Cho Chang in the Harry Potter movie series She is a Ravenclaw student She Played Ariel in The Little Emerald Engine She is a Mermaid Gallery ''Main Article: Emily the Beautiful Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Michael Brandon Category:Michael Angelis Category:Super heroes Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Girls Category:Adult Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hot Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Comedians Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Aunts Category:Trains Category:Big Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Lesbians Category:Hot women Category:Sexy Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Pretty Ballerinas Category:Pretty Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Vinnytovar